Evidencia
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur habla dormido. Alfred tiene la evidencia que es un...bueno pervertido. ¡Por dios, soñaba cuando él era un niño! ¡Maldito enfermo! *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Arthur un pervertido~.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

.

* * *

**Evidencia**

Es de mañana. Alfred se levanta de la cama estirando los brazos y bostezando dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día lleno de alegría para su vida, por supuesto después de una noche de pasión con su anglosajón favorito, aunque tenga cejas extrañas, pero inigualables que lo vuelven en loco en todo sentido sea para bien y sea para mal en efecto de burla espontánea. Sonríe. Coge los lentes reposados en el mueble de al lado, luego voltea viendo al mayor aun durmiendo. Debe estar cansado por empujar tanto. Se pregunta si ayer se tomó un viagra por esa actitud tan gozadora. Pero bueno, da igual, le encantó.

―Viejo calentón. ―suelta una risilla por su comentario.

―Am…am…uhm~ ―Arthur murmura aun en sueños. El norteamericano le mira intrigado; la curiosidad le mata con saber qué cosas estará soñando―. Alfred~.

― ¿Está soñando conmigo? ―pestañea― Que lindo. Es obvio, soy su héroe.

―Alfred…ven…solo te tocaré un poco…

Alfred tiene una sonrisa estúpida creyendo que ese sueño no es nada lindo. Enseguida se pone de pie caminando alrededor de la cama sin despegar la vista azul, llegando al otro extremo.

Arthur se remueve bajo las sabanas mencionando incoherencias inentendibles, y de repente las mejillas se le sonrojan, no por tener vergüenza de andar vestido de angelito en su consciencia, más bien parece la cara de Francis en pleno celo.

―No temas…mi pequeño… Eres tan lindo…jeje~ ―para colmo ríe bajo abrazando la almohada―. No te asustes…vaya…tan pequeño y ya lo tienes duro.

Shock total en Alfred. ¡¿Qué mierda está soñando?

¡Maldito enfermo!

―Mi Alfred~…me gustaría tenerlo en mi boc-

― ¡Cállate! ¡Despierta de una vez! ―no resiste seguir escuchando sobre parte de su niñez sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¡Dios, su niñez con ese…tipo! Ya no sabe cómo llamarle aventándole un cojín en el rostro despertándolo de una buena vez.

― ¡¿Qué demonios pasa? ―y se levanta como si nada― ¡Grandísimo idiota, no me despiertes así!

― ¡Tenía que hacerlo, porque hablabas cosas obscenas acerca del héroe! ―grita enojado con el rubor― ¡Te escuché, y no te hagas!

― ¡No me grites! ¡Yo no hablo dormido!

― ¡Ahora sí! ¡Dijiste que yo era lindo de pequeño y que querías ponerlo en tu boca! ¡Nunca pensé eso de ti! ¡Dios Arthur, era un niño!

― ¡¿Qu-qué? ―se lleva la sorpresa del año, es que es imposible, ¡totalmente imposible!― ¡Mientes! Lo haces para arruinarme la mañana.

―Tengo evidencias ―saca una grabadora de no sabe dónde y menos que se haya puesto a grabar. Presiona el botón oyendo todo lo que dijo el inglés―. Esta es la evidencia. ¡Eso eres tú!

― ¡No, eso no soy yo! ¡No dije eso! ¡No lo hice! ―trata de defender su integridad que va cayendo al suelo. Ahora él es el avergonzado.

― ¡Admítelo! ―lo apunta enojado pero sin el sonrojo― ¡¿Es qué no te bastó con lo de anoche? ¡Y te pones a soñar cosas de ese tipo que solo lo tiene una mente tan degenerada como la tuya!

― ¡Te digo que ese no fui yo~! ¡Maldición! ¡No soñaría algo así! ―claro que no, debe estar enfermo para eso. Por dios, era su pequeño mimado ex-colonia.

― ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy! ―decidido agarra su ropa saliendo del cuarto. No quiere volver a verlo durante tres o cuatro meses hasta que le pida perdón de rodillas. Eso será divertido. Arthur de rodillas pidiéndole perdón. ¡Genial!

― ¡No! ¡Alfred, regresa! ―reacciona saliendo de la cama― ¡Déjame explicarte!

― ¡Viejo verde! ―grita y cierra la puerta de la habitación frente al rostro del británico, este queda paralizado frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Idiota emancipado! ―le contesta desde el otro lado.

Queda en silencio, no hay más discusión.

Luego se agarra de los cabellos sentándose en el suelo. ― ¡No puedo creer que haya soñado algo así~! ―levanta la cabeza pidiendo a gritos alguna señal de remediar la situación. No la haya.

Solo tiene algo en mente:

―Me quiero morir.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Algo por mientras antes de terminar el UKxUShota. Solo fue el momento de humor pensado cuando venía en la micro después de la universidad. No saben cómo gocé cuando hablaron sobre la comida francesa ;D

En fin. Espero que se hayan reído. Arthur pervertido cínico. Ojalá que Alfred regresé, extrañará las noches de pasión con su inglés cejón.

Saludos!

Bye!


End file.
